


Five times Dani did exactly what Charlie wanted

by KateHunter



Category: Life (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateHunter/pseuds/KateHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dani is does exactly what Charlie wanted, most times she never tells him. Sometime he looks at her and she thinks he knows anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Dani did exactly what Charlie wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fridaygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaygrimm/gifts).



5 times Dani did exactly what Charlie wanted. 

Fruit 

Dani stood in the fruit shop and wondered if this was how Charlie bought his fruit. If he stood in a fruit shop and looked for the best. Or if he had fruit delivered every week. Dani picked up a punnet of strawberries and thought about how it would look if she showed up at work with stained lips. She wonders if Charlie would notice if her breath smelled like strawberries. She always noticed when his breath smelled like fruit. Lately it was oranges because his grove had just been harvested. Charlie always offered what he had. Last week it had been figs. The week before it had been another personal pineapple. But it had never been strawberries. Dani wasn’t quite sure what she would do if Charlie ever offered her strawberries. If he ever did, she hoped they were alone. 

 

Knickers 

Charlie had dumped everything he had bought on Black Friday in the backseat of the squad car. They drove around with it all until she dumped it on his passenger seat. Dani saw the ball of purple lace on the floor when she grabbed the bags, she picked it up and something compelled her to shove it in her pocket. “You want these?” Charlie hadn’t meant anything by buying them but somehow Dani knew the knickers would be her size. That night she wore them with Tidwell, like somehow it would erase where they came from - who they came from. It didn’t and after she had washed them they were shoved them to the back of her drawer. Dani never let herself believe there would ever be a reason to wear them again. Still, she never threw them out. 

90 in 90 

It was day 54. Her 54th meeting in 54 days. She’d been here before but this was the first time she’d done it stone cold sober. Charlie had come back to work on the 48th day. His stitches were out but his shoulder still sat in a sling and Dani drove more carefully, avoiding pot holes and bumps. If Charlie noticed he didn’t say anything. Dani didn’t say anything when in two days she hadn’t noticed any sort of painkillers. She didn’t think about how quiet Charlie was in the office, didn’t want to think about how her partner didn’t have a pill bottle on his desk, how his pockets didn’t rattle when he walked. When she went to her 54th meeting in 54 days, she thought about how her partner and how he was probably forgoing painkillers because his partner was in the program. She thought how he wouldn’t give her that answer if she asked. 

 

Knife

Dani tries not to think about Charlie being in prison. She tries not to think about who he was before those 12 years. She tries not to think about if they would ever have met and if they would have come together the way the had now. But Dani is forced to think about Charlie in prison when she watches a knife fight between him and the deadbeat who probably killed that old lady who kept ten thousand dollars in her linen closet. When he sees the knife, Charlie doesn’t even think about the gun on his hip, he goes straight for his knife. Dani has her gun out and she’s screaming for Crews to move so she could shoot. It was only when his knife went into his leg did he drop to the ground. Dani fired twice as the guy ran away. Three uniforms ran past them, barely taking notice of Charlie on the ground.  
“Pull it out.”  
“Crews, no. I’m calling it in.”  
“Dani, it’s my knife. They aren’t going to like that I had a knife fight and that I got stabbed with my own knife. They are not going to like that.”  
Both Dani and Charlie had their hands pressed into Charlie’s thigh. Dani tried to focus on her partner’s injury and not how entirely Charlie’s hands covered her own.  
“You gotta pull it out.” Charlie’s voice was low.  
Over the radio, the uniforms announced they’d caught the guy.  
“You gotta pull it out.” Charlie let his forehead fall against Dani’s.  
Dani braced her hand around the wound and yanked on the knife. Charlie sighed heavily and pressed his hands back into the wound.  
“Thank you Reese.” 

They hobbled back to the car and while Dani dealt with the deadbeat, Charlie patched his leg up. They never reported it and they never mentioned it again. 

 

Rachel 

After Roman, Dani stayed with Charlie and Ted for a little while. After a week Rachel came to stay too. Dani had figured out who the girl was. And Dani knew the girl knew who she was. Over dinner that night Ted and Rachel talked about New York where Rachel had fled too while Dani and Charlie stayed quiet.  
As Dani did the dishes Charlie came and asked Dani what she wanted to ask Rachel.  
“I want her to ask my father to come home. I want to ask her if he loved her more than me.”  
“Please don’t. She doesn’t know.”  
“Crews. He practically raised her after he had her family killed. She knows where he is.”  
The next day Dani went to stay with her mother. She never said anything other than a polite word to the girl who was raised by her father.  
After another week Jack Reese came home too.


End file.
